The Princess
by ThePinkLady16
Summary: NO OFF HIATUS! UPDATED! When an Egyptian Princess is brought to court and catches the eye of our favorite Secretary, sparks will fly and heads will roll. And how do Thomas More, Charles Brandon, Anthony Knivert,Madge and the King have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

"Your Majesty" Thomas Cromwell addressed King Henry " The Explorers from the City of Alexandria in Egypt have returned with gifts for your Majesties"

"Egypt, why so far" Anne asked

"Egyptian are known for their brilliant works of art , literature, their gold, and most notably their women" Henry laughed, not noticing the scowl on Anne's face, she was already falling out of his favor, and she was falling fast.

At that moment six men entered the room one of whom was rufly handling a beautiful young woman about Anne's age. Her beauty was breathtaking.

"What have you brought me gentlemen" the King asked, he saw Cromwell focusing intently on something, he followed his secretary's gaze across the room. The woman . Her features were stunning, her Amber skin seemed to radiate along with her hazel eyes, her hair was long and black. Beautiful was an understatement.

"Her name is Neferta, her father is King Philphator Ptolemy the Vlll, he sends her as a gift" The explorer said" She's quite smart, speaks, reads, and writes French, Italian, English, Spanish, and Latin. She also has a vast knowledge of the world and history. She'd be a great addition to the Queen's ladies." The man said

" Very well" Anne scowled" Lady Shelton, please take the Princess to my apartment and get her cleaned up"

"She's so different" Madge whispered to the other Ladies-in-Waiting. It had been two days and Neferta had barely uttered a word. She only spoke when Anne asked her a question, although she and the king had had a long conversation on the Pope's power yesterday along with Thomas More and Cromwell.

"MADGE!" Anne scolded" I beg you hold your tounge, she is a human just like the rest of us. She is scared"

"Your Majesty His Grace Lord Boleyn" Neferta said

"My darling the king has sent me to ask you to accompany him, Mr. Brandon and Mr. Cromwell on and overnight hunting trip tomorrow" Thomas Boleyn said. He had to do everything in his power to get Anne back in the Kings favor, or it would be his head and hers.

"Well tell the King I'd be honored" Anne said

"Great, he also want you to bring along Neferta he enjoys her company" Boleyn said eyeing the young princess before leaving

"Neffie I hope you heard that , Madge your coming too, I'll need you to keep me company, it'll probably be a dull two days" Anne smiled. Oh it would be dull alright.

"Mr. Secretary what happened to that amazing aim of yours" Brandon teased while Henry and Anthiny laughed uncontrollably. They felt sorry for the poor raccoon that know had a royal arrow sticking in it's arse.

"My shoulder has been bothering . I took Gregory Hawking last week and dislocated it" Cromwell said. He was thinking about Neferta and how beautiful she looked in the green silk gown with her long black hair pulled into a French hood.

"No we didn't" Gregory said from where he was talking to with a young page

"Yes we did" Cromwell smiled" You just don't remember"

"I think I would remember what I did last week father, but if you say so" Gregory shrugged, and went back to his conversation

"Neferta do you hunt" Henry asked

"I do your Majesty" She curtsied and put the book she was reading on the ground

"Well maybe you could show Cromwell here how to shoot, he's seemingly forgotten how to." Henry said

Neferta took a bow and arrow from the page. After steadying her gaze and getting the deer in her line of sight she aimed and released the arrow. The deer was dead.

" She's good" Anthony said

"Really good" Henry said

"God I wonder if she's that good in bed" Charles asked

"Oh you pervert" Thomas More said

The next morning on the way back to London Cromwell and Neferta just happened to be riding beside each other behind Henry who had sped up . Anne had gone back to London the previous night instead of waiting around for the king who had planned to stop at Hatfield to visit Princess Elizabeth.

"How do you like England so far" Cromwell asked trying to make pleasant conversation.

"It's alright I suppose. It's a little on the dreary side" Neferta smiled

"Well I suppose Egypt's weather is a lot nicer" Cromwell laughed

"It is but during the flooding season, innocent people would die, I guess you wouldn't have to worry Thames running over" Neferta said softly

There was silence for a moment. They finally approached Hatfield.

"She's perfect, never cries,it's as if she already knows she's a princess" Lady Margret Bryan

"Well you must forgive me Lady Bryan things in London have been keeping me from my angel" Henry smiled as he held the baby who was a few months old

Neferta smiled, the scene between Henry and Elizabeth reminded of her and her own father. She looked up and saw a young girl gazing longingly at the scene between father and daughter with a certain nostalgia in her eyes. As if she'd been there before.

Mary looked at the scene between Henry and her half-sister. She felt sorry for the poor child because as soon as the great whore fell out of the kings favor so would she, be labled a bastard, stripped of every luxury she ever knew. She looked at the Egyptian princess. Chapuys said she was beautiful but, he had not done her justice.

"My Lady" Mary curtsied. Neferta curtsied back and smiled at her." You are as beautiful as they say"

"Thank you, and you are quite beautiful yourself" Neferta said" Why don't you walk with me for awhile, it's kind of stuffy in here"

"Yes my lady" Mary said, the two women left the room. After talking for awhile, she told Neferta the entire story of what happened between Henry and Catherine, and how she'd been cast aside and ripped of her title as princess.

"Wow you've been through a lot at such an early age" Neferta said, before they could talk anymore, it was time for her to go."When you come to court, we can talk again"

"Thank you" Mary said" For listening"

"Anytime, everyone needs someone to listen" Neferta said hugging the former princess

"What did you and Lady Mary talk about" Henry asked Neferta as they rode back

"Nothing much, just girl stuff" Neferta said

"Girl stuff?" Henry said questioningly

"Yes she needed someone to listen to her" Neferta asked" have you thought about bringing her back to court"

"She is a bastard" Thomas Boleyn said

"She is his daughter bastard or not" Neferta said

"Your right Neferta, she is my daughter" Henry said" And Thomas Boleyn the next time you call my daughter a bastard you will regret it. Is that understood?"

"Yes your majesty" Thomas said

Charles and Cromwell snickered. This girl would bring a whole new life to the English court"


	2. One Step At a Time

Ok everyone here's the second chapter in a day :D :D a few notes… Nefertas name has know been changed to the more Christian Isabelle. And I have also decided that each chapter will have a song dedication, this chapters song will be " One Step at a Time" by Jordin Sparks, each song will tie into the chapter. A little tidbit I put a woman of power such as wealthy widow, or Marquess, or a woman who had her own title not connected to her husbands would have her own ladies in waiting, didn't know that till today. Oh and everyone must do me a favor, go rent Where the heart is with James Frain, it is really good (and not just because he's a main character although he's in it) and BTW thanks to all those who reviewed and added to favorites

A Week later….

"Have you ever been to a jousting tournament " Charles Brandon asked Isabelle on their way to a jousting match for the king.

"No but it can't be all that different from a gladiatorial show, only difference is no one is expected to die" Isabelle said

"They still do that" Knivert asked

"Yes on special occasions, royal birthdays, weddings, holidays" Isabelle said" When my sister and I were born my father arranged so many gladiatorial shows and feast it took almost a week for the city to get back to normal"

"Wow it must have been even crazier for your brother" Cromwell laughed

"No not really, my father didn't favor my sister and I, my sister is to become Queen after my father dies. Seeing the look of confusion on the men's faces she went further into detail." In Africa a woman is valued just as much as a man if not more, my father was never supposed to become King of Egypt but after his older sister died from a horse back riding incident he was crowned king"

"Oh" All three men said at the same time. It was a bit of a culture shock. They talked for a while longer while waiting for the jousting match to begin. First two up were Anthony and Henry. They charged at each other, and it all happened so fast, before anyone could react the king was one the ground unresponsive. Anne screeched and fainted, but everyone ignored her the king was more important right now, they could always find him a new queen.

"Somebody get a doctor" Brandon yelled. Isabelle rushed beside him.

"Get all this armor off of him he can't breathe" Isabelle yelled. Cromwell, More, and Brandon began pulling the heavy armor off of him and pulling him into a nearby tent to get him out of the heat.

"I've killed the king" Anthony wailed" Oh forgive me Lord, I deserve to have my neck cut off"

WHAM! Brandon smacked him back to his senses" Get a hold of yourself you can whine like a little brat later"

"Wha…t…happ.e…ned" Henry said hoarsely he groaned in pain, but he was alive

"You got hit a fell off your horse while jousting" More said, he was relived the king was okay, if he had died, Thomas Boleyn would have been King Regent until Elizabeth and no one in England did anything so horrible that deserved to be ruled by him.

"Isabelle saved your life" Charles said, he looked around for his friend but she was gone.

"The king is feeling much better and alive thanks to you" Cromwell said as he walked up behind Isabelle the next day in the gardens " How'd you know how to react so fast"

"First of all I didn't save him, and my friend and I used to race horses, well one day she was wearing a heavy chest plate. Her horse threw her into a lake I had to pull her out she couldn't breathe because of her chest plate, my guard pulled it off, and she lived just barely, from that day on he told me if anyone is ever injured make sure they're not wearing anything heavy"

"Smart man" Cromwell sighed, before he could say anything else Madge came running up to both of them

"His Majesty is looking for both of you, he says it is urgent"

"Your Majesty you were looking for us" Isabelle said

"From my understanding you saved my life yesterday" Henry smiled

"Well your Majesty I simply told them to remove the armor nothing more than that, I wouldn't call it saving your life" Isabelle said

"Well I would, and for your deed, you shall be the new Marquess of Pembroke" Henry said

"Your Majesty, I am forever grateful for your decision" Isabelle dropped to her knees

"One condition" Henry said" You accompany me to Wolf Hall, the home of the Seymours, Lord Seymour has a daughter Jane, she'd make a great Lady in Waiting to you"

"I'd be honored to accompany His Majesty"

Three days later, Wolf Hall.

"Lord Seymour, may introduce you and your daughter to Lady Isabelle Marquess of Pembroke" Henry said once they arrived at Wolf Hall " Isabelle is new to court, and I would love to have Lady Jane be a companion to her" Henry only wanted Jane at court to be his mistress he and Isabelle had made deal, Jane would get to be a companion to her if Mary was brought back to her. Charles and Cromwell were shocked, not even the Queen had that much influence over him. She was good.

"I would be honored to serve her Ladyship at court" Jane beamed , finally her chance to be presented at court

"HE WHAT!" Anne screamed at poor Knivert . More had made him Brandon and Cromwell pick a number and his was the closest so he'd been given the dreadful task of telling the already mentally unstable queen, her husband had stripped her of her title as Marquess of Pembroke, given it to one of her ladies in waiting, was making his new love Lady in waiting to the title stealing wench , and bringing the stepdaughter she'd tried so hard get rid of back to court to also be a Lady in Waiting.

"He mad Is-" Anthony began again

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID, YOU TYRANT" Anne said picking up glass vase and hurling at his head missing by a millimeter.

"Yes ma'am" Anthony said

"Fine if he wants to play games, bring it on" Anne said

Not too soon after Knivert left with a small cut on his forehead from flying debris Thomas Boleyn came in.

"I take it you heard" He said" We must do something"

"She has more influence than any of us" Anne said " And that dumb little field rat Jane is who is going to be Queen and together they're going to put Mary back in the line sucession over my daughter"

"No I will not let that happen" Thomas said

"The only way we can get rid of them is if we "

"Is if we what" Thomas asked eagerly

"Kill them" Anne said, a crazed look in her eyes" Kill all three of them Isabelle, Jane, and Mary"

That Night…

Anne looked at her father and smiled. He nodded. Since it was the kings birthday there was a large ball in the great ball. He had payed a waiter to poison Isabelle's and Jane's drinks, where as Mary would have an unfortunate fall from the balcony. He smile faded when she saw Jane knock over her drink. Isabelle on the other hand sipped hers and then went to dance with Cromwell.

"You look beautiful" Cromwell whispered in her ear. He wasn't lying, she was a silver silk gown embroidered with crystals on the bodice, her long hair was swept back into a French hood with small gemstones placed in the shape of an heart

"Thank you" She giggled " Is it just me or is it hot in here, it feels like I'm burning from the inside out

"Are you okay" He asked concerened, but before she could reply, she fainted dead away in his arms….

Ohh cliffhanger….. Reviews are like Candy and they'll make me feel better, I hope this is good, it's because I've been out of school for two days sick with the flu


	3. Not My Time

Here's chapter 3, and I will say there's no happy until the end, so grab your tissues. This chapters song is not my time.

"I hope she doesn't die" Madge whispered to Charles Brandon as they walked through the halls of Hampton court. Isabelle had fallen very ill; she had a fever so high the doctors didn't expect her to live through the night. Cromwell was beside himself with grief, and Henry was ready to kill whoever was behind the poisoning with his bare hands.

"Whoever did it will no doubt be sent to scaffold whether or not she dies" Charles sighed sadly

"The Queen seems less than distraught" Madge said" Almost happy about it"

"She probably had something to do with it" Charles partially growled

"She did" Jane said timidly from where she'd been hiding, I just heard her talking to her father

"His Majesty King Henry Vlll has issued an arrest warrant for Her Majesty Queen Anne Boleyn under suspicion of murder, treason, and adultery on this 29th day of June 1556. She is to be taken the Tower of London where she will await trial and sentencing." Charles said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"His Majesty wouldn't " Anne said shocked

"His Majesty did" Charles said" and at this time your father and brother are also being arrested and sent to the tower, and Mark Smeaton is being questioned."

Anne regained what little dignity she had left and grabbed Elizabeth who had been sitting in Lady Bryan's lap and ran out to the garden where Henry was walking with Thomas More.

"Your Majesty I am sorry, but spare me for the sake of our daughter and future children Anne" yelled while running down Henry

"No, Anne you've gone too far. I knew you were a jealous wench but this is wrong. Killing an innocent woman because you have problems is beyond forgivable, and as far as I'm concerned Elizabeth is not your daughter, she is mine" Henry said forcefully ripping the baby from Anne's arms" I let you tear me away from Katherine, I let you almost cause a war with Spain, I let you treat PRINCESS Mary, like dirt on the bottom of your damn shoe, I went against what my friends told me, I got excommunicated from the church, I tore England from the Roman Church for you, I'm the one the Pope hates, I killed innocent men for you. I did all of that for you Anne, and this is how you repay me, well I hope your happy on your way to the grave." Henry walked away with hugging Elizabeth tightly. He didn't see Isabelle watching from the palace window.

Mary ran from the chapel where she'd been praying all day for Isabelle's safe recovery, when Madge rushed to tell her the news, of Anne being arrested, and Isabelle's recovering and being awake. She burst through the doors belonging to the Marquess, and ran to the bed chamber, she hugged Isabelle so tightly forgetting that she'd almost died a day ago.

"Oh Mary I'm still not completely better and do need use of my lungs" Isabelle laughed

"I'm sorry I'm just so glad your okay" Mary said, she was interrupted soon after by Cromwell

"Well word sure does travel fast" Isabelle smiled as they hugged in a warm embrace

"I'm glad you're better but I do think you need to get more rest" Cromwell said

"No I need to see the King" Isabelle said " Madge help me get dressed"

"He knows your okay, and also thinks you should get some rest" He said

"I need to stop him from making a mistake" Isabelle said" Anne was scared and didn't mean to do what she did"

"Wait I'm confused she tried to kill you and your going to defend her" Mary said shocked, this woman made her mother look evil, and we all know Katherine was definitely not evil.

"Yes, I am"

"Isabelle she tried to kill you, my daughter, and Jane" Henry said, he loved Isabelle like a sister, more than his own, but some things he couldn't forgive Anne for, maybe she could but he couldn't.

"Henry, you are smarter than this, if you want to marry Jane, then divorce Anne send her to France, forbid her to return to England, but don't make the same mistake she tried to make with me, two wrongs don't make a right" Isabelle pleaded

"They don't make a right, but it's step up" Henry said with tears in his eyes" Isabelle you have shown so much compassion ,forgiveness ,love and kindness, something that I didn't think was possible in a full grown human, and kills me to know that after you've shown nothing but kindness to Anne she'd do something like this, I can't let her live, I just can't"

"If you must kill Anne then do so knowing with no doubt in your mind this is what you want and you have no regrets, and promise me you will not lrt your hatred for Anne guide your feelings towards Elizabeth for she is just a baby, and is not aware of the evils in this world, show her and Mary love that only a father can give their child, for tomorrow is not promised and do you want to look back in ten and fifteen years when they're all grown up and realize that you weren't there, that you were not their father but their king, and that is all they know and love as, promise me you will love and be there for both of them."

"I promise I will do so" Henry said, the tears finally finding away down his cheek causing them to glisten in the afternoon sun

"Let me see Anne" Isabelle said beginning to cry herself" So she will die knowing that I do not hate but love her, and that I do not hold what she did against her"

"She is at the Tower awaiting the executioner from Gallei "Henry said

"Thank you, and for the record you are a good king and a good father and good husband, and God does not always grant us what we want and blessings but what we despise and he puts obstacles in our way to show put us through a test, to show us that the battle is not ours but his, and that after the test there will be blessings, Henry, he is only testing you, and after this you will come out stronger than ever before" Isabelle said, Henry simply nodded

Anne stared longingly at the wall. What had life come to ? Was she being punished for what she did to Catherine and Mary? Was she wrong for listening to her father and brother ? What would happen little Elizabeth ? Would she loose everything? Would Henry keep her as princess?. Anne's thoughts were interrupted by Isabelle entering the room.

"Isabelle, you're alive, or is it my mind which has been condemned to death playing tricks on me" Anne said

"I'm alive" Isabelle said" I forgive you Anne, what you did was brought on by anger"

"You forgive me" Anne said shocked

"If I held grudges I die a bitter woman, and I rather die a slow painful death and die with a free heart, than die a quick death with a heart blackened with resentment bitterness" Isabelle said

"Then I shall to, I have confessed all my sins to the priest" Anne sighed, my brother is dead, but the king pardoned my father, Crazy his logic. Isabelle promise me something"

"Anything" Isabelle said as they sat down on the stone floor.

"Raise Elizabeth, make sure she doesn't grow up like me, teach her how to navigate through life, be the mother I won't be able to, and make sure she knows I loved her more than anything in this world, protect her from pain, make her independent. And most of all make her the best damn queen Europe has ever seen whether or not she sits on a throne"

"I promise Anne, she will be the best at everything she can be, if it kills me" Isabelle said, Anne hugged her and cried in to her shoulder. They were eventually interrupted by the Tower Chaplain came.

"Your majesty, the hour's arrived" He said. Anne and Isabelle shared one last hug

Isabelle whispered in her ear " You will always be Elizabeth's mother and nothing will ever change that."

Anne smiled at Isabelle, and they turned to walk out of the door, and Isabelle stayed at her side until they reached the scaffold steps, Anne stopped and took off her necklace and handed it to Isabelle," Give these to my daughter on her sixteenth birthday, as my mother gave them to me" Anne said through her tears, she climbed the steps with dignity and grace. Her ladies took her cloak and helped her with her bonnet she turned and smiled at them and then sat on her knees and said

"'Good Christian people, I am come hither to die, for according to the law, and by the law I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it. I am come hither to accuse no man, nor to speak anything of that, whereof I am accused and condemned to die, but I pray God save the king and send him long to reign over you, for a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never: and to me he was ever a good, a gentle and sovereign lord. And if any person will meddle of my cause, I require them to judge the best. And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all, and I heartily desire you all to pray for me. O Lord have mercy on me, to God I commend my soul."

The executioner, grabbed his sword and swiftly brought it to Anne's neck. Cannons boomed, and birds flew off the tops of houses. The Queen was dead.

Isabelle felt lightheaded, and didn't feel Cromwell's strong arms embrace her as they wrapped up her head.

"Are you all right" He asked as he helped her inside of the carriage taking them back to Hampton Court.

"I'm fine" She said, but he knew she wasn't. They rode the short distance back to the palace in silence, when they arrived he walked back to her apartments.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" He said, but before he could turn around, she kissed him passionately

"Stay" She whispered" I need more than they do"

"Are sure" He whispered as they walked into her bedchamber

"Yes" I am. She kissed him again and before they knew their clothing was off and strewn across the room, and they spent the rest of the night in paradise.


	4. Some Hearts

Here's chapter four, This chapters song is Some Hearts by the GREAT Carrie Underwood, but this fits my storyline better, and if you think I'm moving too fast with Isabelle and Cromwell let me know. Just thought I'd warn y'all. And Isabelle's brother will be known as Phil her father Phillip, and even though my profile says that Keith David it's Ving Rhames

Isabelle woke up feeling the warm sun on her back that was coming through the large window on the far side of the room. She smiled when she remembered the night before; it had been a long time since she had had fun like that. Cromwell had left at dawn to go sign some papers. She wrapped herself in robe she washed up and got dressed, Madge had left breakfast on the table in her outer chambers. Just as she was finishing, Mary came through the door holding a squeamish Elizabeth.

"The King wants to see us" Mary said, they hurried to the garden

"My sunshine" Henry said picking up Elizabeth and twirling her around" Both my sunshine's" he kissed Mary on her forehead

"They are beautiful "Jane smiled and her two soon – to – be stepdaughters

"I think that two princesses need new gowns" Henry smiled" Isabelle why don't you go enjoy the rest of the day"

"Thank your Majesty" Isabelle said

"Oh and did you have fun last night" Henry said as Jane walked away with Mary and Elizabeth

Isabelle smiled" Yes I did sir"

"Well I'm, glad even Cromwell was a little more pleasant this morning, oh and there's a surprise waiting for you in your apartments" Henry smiled and walked away

Isabelle smiled and went back into the palace, she made a quick stop by Cromwell's office but he wasn't there, upon arriving at her apartment she saw guards, and not just any guards, Egyptian guards, and lots of them. She ran the rest of the way and threw open the heavy double doors. And standing was her brother and father.

"What the hell are you doing here" Isabelle said, it came out the wrong, but Egypt wasn't right next door like France, it took awhile.

"Is that the way you greet your father" the King said

"I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting you" Isabelle said as her father enveloped her in a warm embrace. King Philphator Ptolemy stood at 6'1' . His statue was intimidating to say the least . Her Brother on the other hand was about Henry size, and the scary thing was he was just like Henry. He was Egypt's most notorious playboy, women all over Egypt, including harems, and he was power hungry.

"We know" Phil said hugging his sister " How are you"

"I'm well" Isabelle said" I almost died when I saw you but I'm okay now"

"Isabelle I was won-" Mary came in but stopped when she saw the King and Prince

"Mary this is my father King Ptolemy and my brother Phillip" Isabelle introduced them

"Princess Mary, they said you were beautiful, but they didn't do you justice" Phil said kissing Mary's hand she blushed crimson. Oh dear god here we go.

"The pleasure is all mine, and you are quite handsome yourself" Mary smiled" Isabelle, I wanted to ask you if I could borrow your blue dress with the gold flowers on the bodice for tonights party"

"Sure of course, have Madge get it for you" Isabelle nodded

"Well I must go" Mary said quickly leaving the room still blushing

At the Party……

"You have to meet my father" Isabelle whispered to Cromwell

"Are sure he won't snap me in half" Cromwell asked, half joking half serious

"No he won't snap you in half" Isabelle laughed" He'll just cut you manhood off"

Cromwell paled.

"I'm joking" Isabelle sighed" Maybe tomorrow when you're not as jumpy and freaked"

"Your majesty who is that my daughters talking to" Phillip asked Henry, Cromwell and Isabelle had been

"Ahhh that Phillip is my secretary Thomas Cromwell" Henry smirked

"I want to meet him ……. In private"

Ok I know this chapter is short, but school is hard, and I may not update for awhile, but I really will try so don't hate me :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all it is me CSINYPanther,

I have give my story the Princess a lot of thought and I have decided to keep it up and re-do it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this computer, which I technically don't own. My mother does

"How was your talk with my father" Isabelle asked he fiancée while they sat in his office, her father and brother had departed earlier that morning.

"Great" He said simply " Nice man, didn't you say earlier you had something to tell me"

"What did he say" Isabelle asked trying not to smirk

"You know it was exactly five months ago today we met" He said trying to change the subject

"Oh that's great, how was your talk with my father" Isabelle asked again getting a little annoyed

"I said great. Do want to go for a walk it's such a lovely day and it kind of stifling in here ? " He asked

"No I want to know about your talk with my father, what did he say that has you so damn secretive" Isabelle half laughed half shouted.

"It was nothing we talked about money, politics, women" Cromwell listed

"Women ? And I was one of those women" Isabelle said

"Why does it matter to you so much? " Cromwell asked ticked, he tone of voice wasn't the nicest at the moment

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE MAN I LOVE AND HE JUST HAPPENS TO MY FATHER AND THE KING OF EGYPT" She screamed.

" Well maybe because he talked to me and not you " Cromwell said, not yelling but still pretty loud

" You are so damn stubborn, not wonder the Boleyn's hated you" Isabelle said walking out of the office and down the hall to her own apartments.

"My Lady, are you okay" Madge asked

"I'm fine have the stable boys ready a carriage and pack, were to Surrey Manor for I need to get the hell out of London" Isabelle said standing at the window, Surrey Manor was one of the estates granted to her when she was made Marquess.

"Yes ma'am, will Master Cro-"

"No, he's the reason I need to get out of London" Isabelle said she turned toward the window to look out on the Thames, refusing to let her friend see her cry. How could she always manage to screw up everything , first her first betrothal , her relationship with her sister, now this. Damn.

That Night. Surrey Manor.

Isabelle lay calmly on the bed in the castle's main bedroom, a thunderstorm raging outside. She couldn't sleep at all with all that had transpired over the past few days. Anne's death, her father and brother's arrival, her engagement , and then her fight with Cromwell. She lay there for a few more minutes until she heard horses hooves outside and the unmistakable voices of Anthony and Charles outside. She quickly rose and threw on a robe.

"Ma'am, Lord Knivert and Lord Brandon are here to see you" Madge said her faced looked scared, this could only be bad news if they were coming such a long way in a thunderstorm. Isabelle raced down the stairs.

"Your Graces" Isabelle said curtsying " To what do I owe this visit, is everything okay at court. Is the king ill."

" It isn't the king, it's Master Cromwell, there was an accident he was hunting with his son, the King and I, and a few other men, when one of them mistook the angle of the arrow and it went through his chest, he is currently being tended to by the royal physician who said he may not have much longer. He is asking for you" Charles said

Isabelle grabbed the closest chair for support, Madge grabbed her other arm." My lady, are you all right"

"Fetch my cloak and tell the stable boy to, ready my fastest horse" Isabelle said quietly, still trying to register the thoughts in her head.

"Already done" Charles said as Madge handed her a cloak

Isabelle didn't bother to wipe the tears from her eyes as they galloped through the path in the woods. Scenes of their fight from earlier seared her brain, she could see the lights of London and the palace gates in distance.

Charles turned to look at Isabelle, the hood of ther cloak had fallen back revealing her raven black hair that shimmered under the moonlight. He also saw the simple tear fall down her cheek.

"Your highness, I'm sure he'll be fine. Thomas has always been a bit of drama queen, kind of like his majesty" Charles smiled trying to lighten the mood, he saw Isabelle break a bit of a smile.

"Well then let's hope he's alright so I can get my hand around his neck" Isabelle smiled as they kicked the horses to pick up speed.

"He is very ill, Your Highness. Tis a grave illness" Dr. Linacare mulled

"Is there nothing you can do, can you bleed him, there has to be something" Isabelle cried

"I'm very sorry milady, there is nothing we can do" Dr. Linacare quietly said

Isabelle felt her world go dizzy, then black.

When Isabelle came too she heard hushed voices. "Madge" she called as she began to sit up

"Yes ma'am" Madge answered

"Thomas ,he's dead isn't he" Isabelle whispered

"No! Of course not" Madge said happily

"Wait he was dying and-" Isabelle tried to explain

"You must have been dreaming" Madge smiled" See, you weren't feeling well at all after your father and brother left, So Sir Cromwell sent for Dr. Linacare, he examined you and seemingly your with child! So, any how upon hearing the news you fainted dead away. I was told to stay with you, and to send for Sir Cromwell once you woke up"

Isabelle looked confused for a second and then smiled. "So the King hasn't been hunting today"

"No, he's been in his chambers. Sacred for you" Madge said confused at her Mistress' weird question" Shall I send for Sir Cromwell"

"Yes, you may" Isabelle sat silently. How? Well she knew how. When? It must have been the night after Anne's execution. They'd shared each other beds only a few times since then, so it could have been anyone of the times. She sighed; a wedding would be in order, as soon as humanly possible. She'd have to retire from court for at least a year, which she didn't mind much as long as she had the company of her ladies. The planning was interrupted by Thomas More and Cromwell.

"Are you feeling better" Cromwell asked

"Much" Isabelle smiled, leaving out the morbid details of her dream out" There's a lot we have to do in the next few days"

"It is done; all you need to do is rest." Cromwell kissed her forehead

And he was right; the next 8 months went by in a whirlwind. Not too soon after the wedding she decided to stay at court; it wouldn't hurt to be there; and she would be near her husband.

One particularly warm day, she was paid a visit by a rather nervous king.

"Majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure."

"The Queen is with child" Henry voice shook as he spoke

Isabelle was happy for the queen and king, but what did this make him so nervous for. "You're Maje-"

"What if this is the son I've always wanted, and something happens…the plague, war-"

"Your Majesty"

"Or a miscarriage; I'm starting to think it's my fault that my wives cannot bear healthy male heirs sons"

"Yo-"

"Or what if-"

"HENRY!" Isabelle finally broke through to the ranting king "You're being paranoid. Jane is healthy, you have to put it in the lords hands; if it was meant for you to have a son, then you will."

"Your right, there is nothing we can do except pray" Henry turned from the window he was looking out of "How are you?"

Isabelle put her hand on her growing stomach. "As well as can be expected, luckily my husband does all the worrying for me."

"Would you and Thomas consider letting your children live in the royal nursery?"

"I'm honored you asked, but of course I'll have to ask my husband."

"Of course; now if you will excuse me, I must attend to matters of state." Henry said eyeing one of Isabelle's ladies in waiting.

"You're married."

"Good day your highness." The king turned on his heel.

Isabelle was about to laugh when she felt sharp pains in her stomach, at fist she thought it was just a kick, but then it go more intense.

"Lady Shelton!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Get me Dr. Linacre, now!"


End file.
